The Gran Pulse Restoration Committee
by Revalations
Summary: After Cocoon fell to the giant planet beneath, reestablishing order takes quite a toll on those involved.  It's a good thing that Serah is always there for her hero.


The Gran Pulse Restoration Committee

* * *

><p>It was a long, physically draining day.<p>

Fulfilling? Yes. Satisfying? Definitely. Tiring nonetheless? Absolutely.

Snow closed the door to his house as quietly as his exhausted hands could accomplish, still managing to make a big enough noise for him to wince at. It was well into the night, and Serah was no doubt already fast asleep. He'd feel terrible if he woke her up just because he was careless. With that thought, he leaned up heavily against the wall, taking his boots off excruciatingly slowly to avoid the noise he'd normally make if he just tugged them off and tossed them somewhere.

After he was finished with that, he dropped his coat over the small couch that occupied his and Serah's modest living room. He glanced at a reflection of light in there, the shininess catching his eye in the otherwise nearly encompassing darkness.

It was a picture of Lightning and Serah—one of the few they'd actually caught his fiancée's older sister in. Sure, it was because she hadn't known the camera was around, but who was keeping track? What mattered was that it was one of Serah's favorites. She and Light had been recounting old stories from their childhoods to pass the time, and Snow had snuck a picture in when they'd both been smiling. Sometimes he caught Serah staring at it when she thought nobody was around. He never interrupted her during this musing time, but he wondered what exactly she was thinking about.

Snow let a breath out through his nose and smiled, shaking his head and dropping his gloves on the table as he passed through the kitchen area, his headband following shortly thereafter. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and shook his head, rolling his shoulders and looking forward to a good night's sleep.

After Cocoon had fallen and its inhabitants had been transferred to the planet below—Gran Pulse—most had found the old, abandoned cities and began refurnishing them. The Sanctum, now out of fal'Cie control, began working more into the people's interest. There had been no official story as to what had happened, or none that the Sanctum had spread. The military was definitely beginning to get better however, and even Snow had to admit it. Their main focus was to eliminate the Cie'th and other habitant monsters from around the cities and other living areas, and most generally to maintain order. The people, so used to being sheep, had no problem with this.

Snow and the other former members of NORA (they had decided to disband their resistance group due to the lack of further oppression) had joined a volunteer force spearheaded by what was left of PSICOM, one that was dedicated completely to the restoration of the cities on Pulse to make them habitable and clean once again. It was rewarding work to see the towns they all lived in to become more and more complete but it was definitely hard labor, which was why Snow was both tired and home very late.

Upon the Sanctum's reestablishment upon Pulse, Snow half expected Lightning to return to the Guardian Corps. She still wore her uniform after all, and people looked to her for leadership. When Snow brought it up however, she'd scoffed, crossed her arms and looked away before answering.

"_These are the people who, not even a month ago, were condemning us for our Pulsian taint." _She had paused then, her face somewhat bemused before she answered. _"Still…we have a legacy to uphold. I'm sure I'll find something to do." _And with that ambiguous answer, she'd walked away.

"Crazy pink haired…woman," Snow mumbled to himself, unable to think of even a good natured insult in his exhaustion. He wondered briefly what she would decide to do, considering that the Guardian Corps was now missing the entire Cavalry. He frowned at the thought of all of those people…Rygdea chiefly among them. They hadn't deserved to go that way…

The sight of his bedroom door, cracked an inch or two, drove those unpleasant thoughts away. Snow pressed a hand against it and pushed softly, the door swinging inward silently. His ice blue eyes were adapted to the darkness at this point, making out shapes and silhouettes easily. The moon shone brightly through the mostly-closed blinds of the window, shining bars of light into the room. Serah was indeed in bed, her wavy sanguine hair spread out behind her like a flower in bloom.

Suddenly, Snow heard Lightning voicing her objections to Serah living with Snow instead of with her. It was a little amusing considering Light had already given her blessing to their relationship, but he took it seriously nonetheless.

It seemed Lightning had succeeded in her relentless campaign to cockblock him at every turn, even when she wasn't physically there. Snow forcibly pushed Light's rough, commanding voice out of his head with a shake, blinking and seeing his fiancée once more.

With another sigh he rid himself of the rest of his clothing before climbing into the bed himself and, after gently sweeping her hair to the side, pressed himself up against Serah's back to spoon intimately against her.

"Mur'ome?" she mumbled, lifting her head slightly as she woke to his touch. In the light illuminating her features, Snow could see that her eyes were still closed. He smiled softly and raised the hand he'd put over her waist to her cheek, stroking the soft skin he found there.

"Yeah, I'm home," he whispered.

"'s late." Her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Kay…" She turned in his grasp then, untangling their legs and shifting until they were facing one another. She pressed the lines of their bodies together, wrapping her arms around his torso and nuzzling into his strong chest. Snow tightened his arms around her once more when she was finished getting comfortable.

Serah was almost immediately back to her dreams while Snow stayed awake for a while longer, forgetting his exhaustion for a time. He watched his love sleep, her body moving gently with each deep intake and exhale of breath. She was perfect…absolutely everything he could have ever imagined and so much more.

A day of hard work was rewarding in and of itself, but what he had to look forward to at home made everything all the more worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoa, I'm writing het? Must be an apocalypse soon…

Ahaha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'm playing through FFXIII again and I remembered just how much I love this pairing. :3

You know Lightning would cockblock Snow at every turn. She so would. xD

Thanks for reading!

xoxo/Revalations


End file.
